


One Eye Monster

by FireOpal_Tash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Confused Dipper Pines, Confusing, Dark, Demon Bill Cipher, Fear of Being Devoured, Gen, Horror, Hurt Dipper Pines, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insane Bill Cipher, Loss of Parent(s), Manipulative Bill Cipher, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Multi, Other, Psychological Horror, Scary, Scary Bill Cipher, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOpal_Tash/pseuds/FireOpal_Tash
Summary: A monster is on the loose.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	One Eye Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I'm Spanish ^w^'
> 
> But enjoy!

👁️

The night is dark, darker than other times. There are neither stars nor moon. There are no owls hooting, no crickets singing. It is not a hot night, nor a cold one. Everything seems to have been stopped by time. Not even the wind is present. It's just a void.

In that town, in a medium-sized house, all the inhabitants are in their fantasy worlds. Worlds that at any moment can make everyone scream and ask for mercy because of the the horrors. In a house...

...no one is awake except for a brown-haired boy.

The ticking of the clock woke the boy up a few minutes ago. His sister, who is in the bed next to him, didn't even moved a finger. Looking closer, the brunette could see that she was indeed breathing. Everything is fine. But everything is too still for his comfort. It makes his head spin. It makes him snuggle behind the covers, eyes wide, staring at the door of their room. The room they share in Piedmont.

The seconds seem to lengthen, the minutes seem to distort. Nothing but the silence that only in Space could exist.

Very slowly, but suddenly, an unpleasant cracking began to be heard. It is a sound reminiscent of bones breaking, a snap of one finger after another. And another. Another broken bone. It approaches step by step. There was a momentary pause in the parents' room, sleeping peacefully, unaware of what lies on the other side of their dream world, causing Dipper to swallow nervously. A bead of sweat trickled down his pale face. His shoulders tense. His hands clenched into fists on the blanket.

The steps resumed.

Now the brunette is not sure whether to feel relieved, or to be even more terrified, because he knows that now it is his turn. But knowing doesn't make him feel better.

The footsteps stopped in front of his room.

A long second of silence stretched, a shadow seemed to move, passing under the door, until it reached the boy's bed, before disappearing with a single blink. Was that just part of his imagination?

The noise of the clock stopped working a while ago - but what is Time in this place, in this moment? - no more creaks are heard. Not a single breath.

Dipper moved his eyes in the direction of his sister, to make sure she was still there, was still breathing, but it was he who lost that precious air. A long, slim figure is practically engulfing his sister's body - the horrendous sight is only in my head, he thinks to himself, because by blinking, his sister was fine - but he ... he wanted to save her. He wanted to scream. He wanted... But he didn't do anything. He did nothing because he is terrified. He is trembling. It's coming for him now.

A large, pale yellow eye in the midst of that blackish mass, its pupil elongated like a cat's, were suddenly fixed on him. His breathing became more agitated. Faster. Black dots appeared in his vision. And he still couldn't move. He still couldn't scream.

"N-n-no... No... N-no... P-please... Stop... G-go away... L-leave us alone...!" he muttered to himself. They were mere whispers, difficult to hear. His ragged breath ate up half of his words. He tried to close his eyes. Nothing. Nothing works. He can't get that vision out of his head "P-please... please"

The figure approached the boy, a strange gust of icy wind on his pale, wet face, before backing away. The clock struck the hour again.

_Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac_

Dipper opened his eyes, and took a huge breath - as if it were the first time he had breathed in his life, and with his fist on his chest, above his heart, he pathetically clutched his shirt - before noticing the black figure gliding towards the door. His eye is still on him.

His young body let go a shiver that ran through his spine and made his teeth snap. It left him with a creepy feeling. It's a predatory look.

Somehow, Dipper knew that today was just a warning, a game before he devours him. Devours him like it did with his sister. But no - he shook his head - his sister is still there. Alive. Breathing. Sleeping. No. Awake. Looking at him. Pale yellow eyes. Smiling with a crooked mouth. No. Sleeping. Blink. 

"Mabel?" 

Silence. It's not real. _It's not real._

_Only two children live in that house, now._

Thinking it was just a bad dream, Dipper woke up his sister as usual. Breakfast was prepared, as always. He packed his backpack for school, as always. Until he heard a scream.

The boy can't help but feel bad. Guilty. He cannot look into his sister's eyes. He didn't want to see the remains of their parents. It's his fault. He couldn't look. He looked. He couldn't look away.

There are no eyes. There are no eyes. There is only one eye. An eye in the middle of all the darkness with a tint of red. An eye that is fixed on him, mocking him. Telling him how of a coward he is. Screaming that it's his fault. It's his fault.

"It's my fault. I killed them..." 

His sister looked at him, something dark in her gaze, white as ash. Accusing eyes. Trembling lips. Is she smiling? Blink. 

"What are you talking about, Dipper? Who have you killed?" she laughed, as if the remains of their parents were not just a meter from them. Covering every part of the room. A smile. A confused look. Blink. 

The blood is missing. Blink. 

What used to be bodies is gone. Blink. 

_Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac_

Everything is dark. He's in his room.

His sister, who is in the next bed, didn't even moved a finger. Looking closer, the brunette could see that he was indeed breathing. Everything is fine.

_Right?_

But everything is too still for his comfort. It makes his head spin.

_He feels nauseous._

It makes him snuggle behind the covers, eyes wide, staring at the door of their room. The room they share in Piedmont.

_He is dizzy._

The seconds seem to lengthen, the minutes seem to distort. Nothing but the silence that only in Space could exist.

_He feels sick._

Very slowly, but suddenly, an unpleasant cracking sound began to be heard again.

_Again?_

It is a sound reminiscent of bones breaking, a snap of one finger after another.

And other.

_And other._

Another broken bone. It approaches step by step. There was a momentary pause in the room of ...

_Is there another room?_

Dipper swallowed nervously. A bead of sweat trickled down his pale face. His shoulders tense. His hands clenched into fists on the blanket. The steps stopped in front of the door of his room.

A long second of silence stretched out, a shadow seemed to move, passing under the door, to the boy's bed, before disappearing with a single blink. _A dejavu?_

The noise of the clock stopped working a while ago - but what is the time in this place, right now? - no more creaks are heard. Not a single breath.

With a strange and unpleasant feeling, like a little voice in his head, Dipper moved his eyes in the direction of his sister, to make sure she was still there, was still breathing, but it was he who lost that precious air. A long, slim figure is practically engulfing her sister's body - the horrendous vision disappeared for one second, his sister was fine, and the next time... She was gone- But he... he wanted to save her. He wanted to scream for the injustice. He wanted... But he did nothing. He did nothing because he is terrified. He is trembling. It's coming for him now.

A large, pale yellow eye in the midst of that blackish mass, its pupil elongated like a cat's, were suddenly fixed on him.

"N-no... P-please... Please... M-my s-sister... Give her back to me...!" he muttered to himself. They were mere whispers, difficult to hear. His ragged breath ate up half of his words. He tried to close his eyes. Nothing. Nothing works. He can't get those visions out of his head "P-please... please"

The figure approached the boy, a strange gust of chilly putrid wind on his pale, wet face, before backing away. The clock struck the hour again.

_Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac Tic - tac_

Dipper opened his eyes, and took a huge breath - as if it were the first time he had breathed in his life, and with his fist on his chest, above his heart, he pathetically clutched his shirt - before noticing the black figure gliding towards the door. Its eye is still on him.

His young body let go a shiver that ran through his spine and made his teeth snap. It left him with a creepy feeling. It is a look of an animal that plays with its food.

It left him in a state of confusion.

Somehow, Dipper knew that today was just a warning, a game before he devours. Devours him like he did with his... sister? But no - he shook his head - his sister is still there. Alive. Breathing. Sleeping. No. Awake. Looking at him. Pale yellow eyes. Smiling with a crooked mouth. No. Sleeping. Blink. 

"Who?" 

Silence. This is not real.

_It is that house, he is alone, now._

👁️


End file.
